playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heihachi Mishima/Gameplay
Heihachi is a powerful melee character who retains his Mishima-style karate in battle, which is based on Shorin-ryu. However when it comes down to it Heihachi while strong on ground is also very lacking in air attacks. Both in Tekken and PS All-Stars, Heihachi has button commands that utilize attacks for each limbs. In the original game, upper 2 buttons of the controller performs punching attacks and lower 2 buttons do kicking attacks. In All-Stars, button command punch attacks, while button do kicks. Movelist *'Flash Punch Combo' - , , - A quick three-hit punch combo (punches twice with his left fist, and finishes by punching with his right fist, which generates a small electric flash). *'Iron Hand' - or + - Heihachi steps forward and strikes the opponent with his palm, knocking them down. *'Demon Uppercut, Rising Uppercut' - + , - A double uppercut combo (quickly uppercuts with his right fist, lifting the opponent up, and finishes by leaping up and performing another uppercut with his left fist that generates electricity). *'Demon's Wings' - + - Heihachi strikes with both fists on either side of him, knocking enemies down. *'Double Palm' - (Air) - Heihachi strikes with both palms (first with the left palm, and finishes with the right palm). *'Air Iron Hand' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Demon Uppercut, Rising Uppercut' - + , (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Hammer Punch' - + (Air) - Heihachi swings his hand downwards in a chop, knocking opponents down. *'Spinning Roundhouse' - - Heihachi does a quick roundhouse kick forward, knocking the opponent away. *'Hell Axle' - or + , - Heihachi moves forward with two kicks (first starts out with a leaping front kick, and finishes with a quick spin-kick). *'Hop Kick' - + - Heihachi does a quick high kick, launching enemies into the air. *'Jichinsai' - + - Heihachi swings his leg in an overhead arc before stomping the ground, knocking down opponents. *'Wind Slicer' - (Air) - Heihachi does an aerial roundhouse kick, knocking the opponent away. *'Air Hell Axle' - or + , - Same as the ground version. *'Air Hop Kick' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Demon Scissors' - + (Air) - Heihachi flips while airborne before descending to the ground, knocking down any enemies with him. *'Heaven's Wrath' - - Heihachi waves his hands around. If an opponent strikes him, he counters with a wave of energy. *'Wave Dash' - or + - Heihachi quickly dashes forward. *'Rising Uppercut' - or + , - Heihachi does an uppercut that generates electricity. *'Electric Wind God Fist' - or + immediate - Same as Wind God Fist. *'Spinning Demon Starter' - or + , ( , ) - Heihachi does a sweep kick. Can do more kicks if the button is mashed. **'Spinning Demon Uppercut' - Spinning Demons - Rises up with an uppercut. **'Tsunami Kick' - Spinning Demons Down - Kicks the opponent up before knocking them down with a downward kick. *'Trophy Toss' - + - Tosses a trophy or a beach ball forward. *'Raijin Stance' - + - Heihachi stomps the ground, generating electricity in his hands. Hold button to continue charging electricity. When his hands turns red, he gains triple the amount of AP earned by any attack. *'Pulverizer' - + , during loop - Heihachi quickly dashes forward with a punch that generates electricity, crumpling the opponent. *'Air Heaven's Wrath' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Wave Dash' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Trophy Toss' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Raijin Stance' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Stonehead' - or - Heihachi grabs the opponent, then head-butts them away. *'Jumping Powerbomb' - - Heihachi grabs the opponent, then launches himself into the air, still holding his victim, and slams them to the ground. *'Slamdown' - - Heihachi throws the opponent behind him, then slams his foot into them. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Tekken Category:PSASBR